Itachi x Kisame: ending
by UchihaAsami
Summary: DramaViolenceItachi and Kisame's love story. Angst and lies force their final path.


Rain... Dark cloudy sky. He turned to me, with his sweet voice...

" I love you"

I blushed. He said it again.

" I love you... Itachi-kun..."

I stepped back, afraid of what i might do... Damned rain...

" Don't lie to me Kisame ..."

He stepped forward, mumbling painful explanations under some deaf moans...

Stabbing me like knives...

" I didn't... We never... He... I don't love him!! I love... I... I love Itachi-kun!"

Drowned in the rain we stood, breathless and mindless. The merciless weather

building tension inside. Empty street, lights off...

" LIAR! " I bellowed, my hands hiding my shameful face, tear streams on

the shadows of my eyes. I saw him grab and pull his own hair like a mad man...

" Believe me please!!" He begged, falling to the ground in a puddle of

water.

" Go away... I don't wanna see you anymore "

My words... If i could rip off my lips... i would... I blamed Kisame over my jealousy...

Pain, angster and suffer... That's all that was left... I forfeited ourselves...

" Why Itachi... Don't... Don't leave me "

I saw in him... the same expression i saw in Sasuke that night... I was being...

myself once again... Rain... Why did it have to rain... The thing is... i sentenced us

both to an endless whirlpool of doubts...

" With you... Not being able to touch you... to feel your lips "

Kisame's lips...

" Your skin..."

Kisame's slippery skin...

" Not seeing your face... lying next to mine "

I wish you would had stopped... Just in that moment... That was the best i could

endure...

" I... love you...

The sound of brain stabbing echoed throught mine... Birds flew away... My nails

craved in my own face...

Kisame´s body...

Soaked in blood...

" Kisame..." Voice fading, carring away the life of the happiness i was

holding so fiercefully in my arms...

" KISAMEEE! "

Numb... Numb... React Kisame... I was so naive... I had already realized... by the

opening on his forehead, that he had slashed our bonds apart...

The rain... Maybe it's still too naive for me to blame it for you death... The fact is...

Everytime i visit your grave it rains...

I wish i were blind and deaf... I wish you were alive, Kisame.. I've been perishing all

the way till today... Look.. how pretty you're white grave is...

My nails are full of dirt... I must stop digging to get to you...

Memories... What are they...

" You see, Itachi... The thing is... I do think blue is the best option"

Baka, baka... I don't want you to match the living room walls! You could use

them as camouflage to evasion from the dish cleaning!

" Haha... Ok you got me!" His laugh... God, how i miss his laugh...

" liar... Liar... LIAR!" The word keeps hauting... Creeping in my mind,

wandering through our old house... You were not a liar.

Why i had to be so childish...

" Itachi... I want a baby."

" What do you mean by... I want a baby? "

" Now it IS possible for men to have babies!

" And then? I don't wanna walk around pregnant!"

I've always been unflexible...

" C'mon Ita-kun... Imagine a little Kisa running around the house!"

" That's exactly what i want! Another Kisame! "

Irony seemed to punch him in the face in a funny way.

" Mean Mean."

Beyond my unexpressioned face... i couldn't feel any more happy over the subject...

Until that day...

" I am pregnant"

" It's not my concern... Sorojiro-sama"

" It's Kisame's..."

Door slammed... Flowers falling from the trees... Kisame... Unfaithful?... Not my

Kisame...

" You're lyi..."

" Look."

The moment he showed me the results... I panicked... I had died...

" They're fake" I lied to myself... Papers spread all over the room...

" He wanted a baby... with or without you..."

Eveything made sense...Everything makes sense when you can't think at all...

Everything makes sense when you're blind folded tied to a chair... Each second

seemed an eternity... Had i lost Kisame...

" Get out of my house... liar!"

He got up and walked out the door.. I could see a tiny belly... a pregnancy belly..

the truth stabbed me in the heart...

" Itachi, what are you doing here in the rain?"

His naive face was sickening. I was disgusted by his touch... I felt i could vomit just

by looking at his face...

" Itachi, look at me." He insisted.

The thought of him... kissing another... touching another... making love with

another... I slapped the hand he tried to hug me with.

" I already know."

He stood quiet, his self guilty consuming in on the inside.

" Already know... what? "

" Congratulations... You're going to be a dad." /i 

That was the only sane thing tat occurred me back then... rather than kill him... He

smiled.

" I'm so... overjoyed! How did you..."

" STOP!"

My scream echoed... I felt desperate...

" The baby is only yours.."

Kisame closed his eyes. That moment i knew that i would never see his smile again

that night...

" He tried... He submitted me to a jutsu..."

Kisame's voice was fading... a painful and regretful fading. He looked at me... as if

there was no tomorrow... i recalled what he once said...

"Itachi... If there is no yout, there is now tomorrow. I am nothing and nothing i'll

become. "

" Silly poet, where did you read that?"

Now i realize the much it meant back then... I wished i had burn that book...

The day ended with his blood in my hands... my weakness asking for mercy...

I am a murderer...

My love...

Today it rains. I know you're with me... Here and forever. I put chrisantemos in your

grave, they must be blossing. Your flowers always blossom with the rain. I feel

good today. I feel i can finally rest. Are you sore at me my love? I've been punishing

myself these past two years. I am wearing the kimono you gave me... as always.

My hair is also groomed, shinny and long, just how you like it... I miss your smile...

You still smile for me in my dreams. When i look at the mirror, your face half stitched

with mine. Today is a good day...

I am ready. This will be a long journey... but in the end i'll join you...

Today is a good day to die...

These are... my last words... Breathing.. is hard.. with your throat cut... there is no

ink... i have... blood... i can.. see the light.. I can see ... you...

Aishte'ru...

"He must have suffered... Cutting his throat like this... He is smiling..."

" Where will you bury him... Sasuke.."

" Where he belongs, Naruto... Along with the note..

" Will you return to the village. Itachi is dead..."

" Now... I'll worry about him... one last time"

Uchiha Itachi Hoshigaki Kisame

Born 09/06/1987 Born 18/03/????

Died 23/01/2007 Died 23/01/2005

...Together... ... Forever ...


End file.
